Let me take you there
by bruhbabalu
Summary: "O que aconteceu Hinata-sama?" Era o melhor que ele poderia dizer, considerando a vontade louca que tinha de arrancar aquele maldito vestido de noiva dela, e roubá-la dali.  Fanfic feita em 1 hora, não esperem muito dela.


_I know a place that we can go to_

_A place where no one knows you_

_They won't know who we are_

_I know a place that we can run to_

_And do those things we want to_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there._

Era completamente proibido.

O fazia sentir-se sujo, imundo, vulgar.

Ela era sua prima. Era sangue do seu sangue, sua família, praticamente sua irmã mais nova. Ele não deveria estar apaixonado por ela, aquilo era completamente inaceitável. Ele deveria vê-la de outra forma, qualquer outra forma, menos aquela: uma linda mulher, a única que estaria ao seu alcance.

Sua obrigação era protegê-la, mas desde quando aquilo havia deixado de ser uma responsabilidade para se tornar o motivo da sua existência ele não sabia. É injusto dizer que ele nunca tentou; ele queria, queria mais que tudo, não nutrir nenhum sentimento pela jovem Hyuuga. Havia tantas garotas no mundo! Porque justo _ela _o fazia sentir-se daquela maneira?

Ele sabia que poderia ficar com Tenten a qualquer momento que quisesse, ela gostava dele. Estava disposta a ficar com ele, a amá-lo e respeitá-lo, e Neji nunca a achou uma opção ruim. Tenten era bonita, habilidosa, e educada. Era uma boa kunoichi, e algum dia seria uma boa esposa. Mas não seria a esposa dele. Mas, o que mais machucava Hyuuga Neji, não era ser apaixonado por ela. O que mais o machucava, era o fato de que dentro de meia hora Hinata estaria casando. E não era com ele.

Ele ajeitou a gravata e sorriu para o espelho. Se não se apresasse, chegaria atrasado ao casamento, onde, pra piorar as coisas, era ainda padrinho do noivo.

"Neji-nii-san ?"

Se Hinata não estivesse a exatos quinze minutos de seu casamento, ele poderia jurar que havia ouvido a voz dela o chamando. Será que a amava tanto a ponto de fantasiar ouvi-la dizendo seu nome? Provavelmente seria isso, se ele não tivesse escutado também uma batidinha discreta na porta de seu quarto.

"Neji-nii-san!"

Mais uma batidinha. A voz levemente desesperada, fez seu coração disparar. Atravessou o quarto impecavelmente arrumado, e abriu a porta. A sua frente, uma linda Hinata, metida em um luxuoso vestido de noiva, muito bem maquiada e com lindos brincos de pérola, chorava.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Hinata deveria estar entrando na igreja daqui a poucos minutos, onde um empolgado Uzumaki Naruto já deveria estar a esperando. Será que todas aquelas lágrimas eram de alegria?

"O que aconteceu Hinata-sama?" Era o melhor que ele poderia dizer, considerando a vontade louca que tinha de arrancar aquele maldito vestido dela, e roubá-la dali. Não era Uzumaki Naruto, seu bom amigo Naruto, quem deveria estar esperando-a no altar. Era ele.

Hinata não respondeu. Suas brilhantes lágrimas ficaram mais espessas, enquanto ela começava a soluçar e jogava o buque de tulipas longe. Como uma criança com medo de escuro, ela se lançou nos braços fortes do primo tremendo e soluçando. "Não quero me casar," balbuciava entre as lágrimas. Ele a abraçou, confuso, sendo rapidamente abalado pelo estado da prima.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu." Depois de cinco minutos de lágrimas e desespero, ela se soltou do abraço e olhou diretamente para o primo, os olhos perolados inchados e vermelhos. "Mas eu não quero me casar com o Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san."

Neji engoliu em seco. Era tudo que ele queria, que ela perdesse a vontade de casar e fosse correndo para os braços dele. Mas não era justo fazer aquilo com Naruto.

"Todos devem estar procurando por você nesse momento, Hinata-sama. Você deveria estar se casando agora." Neji suspirou. Ele a amava, sim ele a amava. Mais do que tudo no mundo inteiro. Mas era impossível até pra ele entender porque Hinata não queria se casar com Naruto; desde que tinha doze anos, ela era apaixonada por ele.

"Eu sei, eu me sinto terrível por isso." Havia algo diferente nela, mas Neji não conseguia identificar o que era. Hinata caminhou até a varanda do quarto, e sem dó do lindo vestido imaculadamente branco, se sentou no chão. " Eu não consigo ser eu mesma perto do Naruto, Nii-san. E... Naruto ainda ama a Sakura-chan."

Não era como se fosse uma novidade, o fato de que Naruto ainda amava Sakura, mesmo depois dela ter fugido da vila para viver com Sasuke. Neji sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, e a prima se esquivou e sentou a sua frente, apoiando suas costas no peito do primo. O vestido já não estava mais tão branco assim.

"Neji..." Hinata sorriu para o céu. "Eu não gaguejo quando falo com você. Eu não fico desastrada, envergonhada, assustada. Eu me sinto segura com você. Mais segura do que eu jamais me senti com Naruto-kun, ou com qualquer outra pessoa." A voz baixa e calma, tinha um quê de determinação, como se fosse uma confissão. Ela falava com ele, como se ele não estivesse ali, como se estivesse apenas se declarando para a lua.

Neji sorriu, inalando o cheiro doce e inebriante que saia dos cabelos dela, presos em um coque agora dessarumado. Aquilo era uma declaração? Ela estava ali, no dia do seu casamento, dizendo pra ele que queria ficar com ele? Ou era só sua impressão? Deveria ser só impressão. Hinata tinha acabado de ter um ataque de pânico. Ela devia estar confusa.

" O que você quer dizer com isso Hin-"

"Acho... que eu deveria ficar com você." A noiva descabelada sorriu, os olhos perolados fixados no céu.

Neji queria gritar.

Pular, dançar, correr, rir. Ele queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse que ele tinha conseguido a única coisa que sempre quis desde que era um garoto: Ela. No entanto se limitou a sorrir, ainda meio incerto, meio inseguro, como se o que estivesse acontecendo não fosse a realidade. Como se ele pudesse acordar, e descobrir que aquilo era só um sonho bom.

"Hinata, eu..." Era difícil até mesmo escolher as palavras para usar. Aquela Hinata, tão segura de si, tão forte e decidida não parecia a mesma garotinha que ele tinha crescido protegendo.

"Você pode me achar louca, Neji-nii-san." Os olhos perolados dela, borrados pela maquiagem sorriram pra ele, mesmo que não o olhassem. A voz baixa e delicada dela continuava a mesma, mas o jeito que ela falava era diferente. "Você... provavelmente deve estar me achando louca. Mas eu acho... Eu acho que eu te amo."

Nem o pó de rosto, ou a noite escura e estrelada, conseguiu esconder o rubor em suas bochechas, e a alegria de seus brilhantes olhos perolados. Neji a virou pra ele, e com toda a certeza de que de agora em diante ela iria ser sua, a beijou. Sua noiva estava ali, e ela seria sua para sempre.

"Me deixe te levar embora, Hinata-chan.."

Eles fugiram.

Foram juntos, por caminhos escuros e cheios de espinhos, onde caíram em buracos que pareciam não ter fim, mergulharam em mares de águas frias, escalaram montanhas. Ninguém nunca ficou sabendo onde eles estavam. Mandavam notícias regularmente, mas nunca informaram sua localização.

Neji a protegeu de todos os perigos que existiam no mundo, e ela cuidou de todos os seus ferimentos, por mais que fossem só um arranhão. Ele não se sentia mais sujo, nem imundo, nem vulgar. Ele a amava, ela o amava, e sinceramente, nem o sangue, o parentesco, ou até mesmo o byakugan, mudaria tal fato.

_I know a place we'll be together_

_And stay this young forever_

_They won't know who we are_

_Let me take you there_

_I wanna take you there._

_**(Let Me Take You There - Plain White T's)**_


End file.
